Demon Lily
by tsubasic
Summary: Yoshiko has an enormously hard time talking to people, especially her crush. so when her crush seems to be walking her way in an uncomfortable spot. she cant help but panic.


**Hello, uh this is my first ever attempt at writing. I am very sorry if I suck, I promise im trying my best. I've been reading fanfictions since I was a youngin (5 years ago) and I feel I should give back to the community. So please enjoy!**

*****I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE SUNSHINE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM*****

'Just a little mooooore.' Yoshiko never thought she would find herself in this kind of situation… especially over a girl. She frantically tries to move branches out of her way as she sat in a tree only 40 feet away from Riko Sakurauchi, the most stunning girl Yoshiko herself had ever laid eyes on.

'That's it' snapping her final picture of the day of the oblivious girl. She didn't know where she got the idea of taking pictures of her, but she wasn't really stopping herself.

'Man I really need to talk to her, this is becoming borderline obsessive.' just like that she started to laugh maniacally 'Yohane deserves to stalk anyone of her pleasing, because I, Yohane, am a fallen angel cursed to this wretched planet and reality.' Yoshiko sighed. It was so embarrassing, having had a separate personality for a long couple years. It had stopped her from making any friends, or talking to anyone one in general as it caused massive anxiety. It is the major reason she didn't want to talk to her crush, just out of pure embarrassment.

Ever since Riko transferred to Uranohoshi Girls Academy, Yoshiko's been obsessed with the redhead and she didn't know why. It's not like she'd had a crush on a girl before, on anyone matter of fact. The thought of anyone actually liking her was demolished by all the bullying she received in prior years. And quite frankly, she hated having a crush; the 2nd year was always on her mind and it was so unfa-

'Wait, she's walking over here… AHHHHHHHHH!'

"I gotta hide" she thrashed at the leaves around her to try to blend as best as possible as the older girl approached with earbuds in.

* * *

Riko sighed. It's been a hectic couple of days due to finals she had been taking. Which, as always, she was doing steller on. But that didn't take away the fact she'd lost a substantial amount of sleep because of them. Finishing off her meal, she felt she could get away with a small nap before lunch ended.

"Hey I'm going to go do something real quick, I'll meet up with you guys back at class." she told her long time friends.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Don't be late, we still have one more final!" one of her friends, You Watanabe, yelled as Riko walked away.

"Will do!" she yelled, walking away from her and Chika Takami. Having said farewell, she shoved her earbuds in her ear and started to listen to some classical music. A quality she actually liked about herself was the fact that she competitively played the didn't believe she was bad, though nowhere near Maki Yawza, who was a professional pianist that seemed to play the most beautiful melodies.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she was about to walk into a tree. She stopped right before she slammed into it.

'You know what, this place will do just fine, I'll just have to sleep out eye shot of anyone so I don't embarrass myself', She thought to herself, and just as fast as she sat down, her head fell back against the tree and she was asleep.

'... is she going to sleep? Wow she is so adora- wait a minute, i'm still up here.' Yoshilko came to a quick realization.

`Oh no, I can't go down without her noticing I'm up here. I guess i'll just have to wait for her to wake up and leave, I mean she won't be asleep for long we have class in a couple minutes.'

**2 HOURS LATER **

'Waaaah, how long is she going to sleep!' It was well past the time class started and Yoshiko was sure that school was going to end at any second, and yet Riko had yet to wake up. But… who was Yoshiko kidding; she wasn't complaining about getting the chance to watch the redhead she was infatuated with sleep. Matter of fact, she might have taken a couple pictures while waiting… but this had to end at some point, and this bluenette determined now was better than ever.

Yoshiko took a step down from one branch, praying not to make too much noise coming down from the tree. It was insane how intent she was on getting down quietly, and every branch down she felt herself getting closer to her crush. She was so focused on her next step she didn't notice the squirrel crawling up to her hand. Feeling something brush against her as she gripped a branch, she looked up to see the rodents staring back at her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" losing her step she plummeted 5 feet to the floor. Hitting the ground with a load enough thump to wake a sleeping elephant. But instead of an elephant, it woke a certain high school pianist.

"Ow…"

"Huh- are you okay?" Riko said, alarmed after being suddenly awoken by a falling body.

A resounding "ughhhhh" was all Yoshiko could say facing away from the redhead. An awkward silence fell between them giving Yoshiko a knot in her stomach… this was absolutely the worst. _Nothing could make this more embarrassing._

"Hehehehehehe…" _oh no…_

Yoshiko flips around at speed that looks like it could give anyone else whiplash.

"Is this Earth?"

"Uhm… you don't seem okay," Riko responded.

"You must be a human, hehehe, it seems I have landed safely." This wasn't good at all Yoshiko thought to herself.

"Okay? Are you okay? It seems you hit the floor really hard," Riko tried again.

"Of course I'm okay! This body is merely a vessel. For myself, Yohane, this body is a temporary form. For I, Yohane! Am a fallen angel!" she finished her signature hand sign and a very proud smile.

Once again another silence fell over them. But this time it wasn't Yohane but Yoshiko who acted first. Face turning beat red, tears started to well up in her eyes. Her snarky smile disappeared but was replaced with a face of sheer terrified. But before Riko could see if she was going to die right in front of her, Yoshiko spirited away.

_That. was something._ Riko thought to herself before she herself felt a blanket of anxiety fall upon her.

'Wait. WHAT TIME IS IT!' she quickly pulled out her phone to check the time before realising she had just missed her whole final period.

And just on cue the bell rang, signalling the end of the day… she had missed her final test.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first fic, well at least chapter one of my first fic. If anyone actually reads this and wants me to continue it. Then cool beans i'll go ahead and do that. If you have any tips or pointers for writing, please comment on them, anything will help. And before anyone asks, yes this was basically based on the first episode when Yoshiko was first introduced. And yes, I put a little easter egg with Makis last name being yawaza meaning she is married to Niko…. Anywho, i hope y'all enjoyed this. I really want to continue so I probably will but readers will be appreciated! Hope anyone who reads this has a good rest of day/night! -tsubasic**


End file.
